


画龙

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Ancient China, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 二月初，龙抬头。飞龙在天，燕雀开道。*王耀&王嘉龙，师徒向*当成东方玄幻就好





	画龙

“我，呸，老子就没想当他徒弟。”

桌旁的人拈起一粒花生米又开始絮絮叨叨。小二本来懒得搭理，可是这晌午摊上没有别人，就他眼前这一位，于是只好第三遭上前续茶水。

“谁知道他包袱一卸，一甩，”说到这他往桌上一拍。“银子往桌上一倒，就说：二百两，您点点。老家伙眼睛就直了。二百两啊！把他那破坊卖了都不一定有这个数。

“总之老子就这么、被一脚踢了。

“当学徒就当学徒吧，跟另一个人走罢了。可谁知道做学徒有这么惨，三更不能上床，五更起来磨墨，还要挨打。你说！天底下哪有这等道理！”

有没有这等道理小二不知道，不过这位客人身子瘦骨伶仃，下巴干干净净，一口一个老子听起来着实可笑。光喝粗茶都能这么饶舌的，确实头一个。

小二寻思这小毛头是不是跑来蹭茶的。

“自从来了云隐寺，天天跟着和尚吃斋，寒冬腊月的，一滴油都没沾过。好容易熬到过年了，想吃个糖饼，居然不给，自个儿还跑下山快活去了。哼，师父下山，我也下山，就这么跑了反正他也不知……”

话到此处，声音忽然低了下去。小二正奇怪，只听阵阵马蹄声传来；再抬头，有三人，小吏模样，骑着马来到了茶摊边。其中一人勒马停下，冲他开口：“喂，问你，这条路到不到云隐寺？”

他赶忙收起毛巾上前两步。“回大人话，到的。”

“见没见过有画匠从山上下来？”

“画匠？”

说到这里小二心中咯噔一下，向身侧瞥去。只见那发牢骚的主端着茶杯，脸不红手不抖，眼睛却不敢往这边瞟上一瞟。

“一个大的，这么高，披头散发，没胡子；还有个小的，大概就跟……对，就跟那位小兄弟差不多。”

要是没见到那副急欲起身的模样那小吏还不会那么快反应过来，这会儿跳下马便冲过来抓人。小二眼前一晃，却只见那毛头小子往下一蹲，游鱼似的，轻轻巧巧从小吏胳膊下闪了出去，而小吏不但抓了个空，还碰倒了茶杯。杯子在桌上骨碌骨碌乱转。茶淌了一桌，白雾腾腾。

那小子盯着渗入木板的水迹咽了一下，看不出在想什么，一只手还虚虚搭在桌沿，滴滴答答掉着茶水。

“别想跑！”另两个小吏也跳下马来。

“棚子！棚子！”小二忍不住叫出声。眼看这弱不禁风的茶棚要被撞倒了。

就在此时，几不可闻地，有细细簌簌的响动从桌子中央传来。桌子这头，还是那小吏，正准备越过桌面直接伸出手去抓人，却发出一声怪叫。只见他收回手来，双手被不知什么东西扎了洞，血直往外冒。茶棚一角，小二扶着竹竿，对这番景象瞪大眼睛。两个刚赶过来的人弄不清状况，也面面相觑。

“站着干什么，快去追啊！”小吏攥着手腕怒吼。

瘦骨伶仃的背影却已消失在棚边一人高的草丛里了。

 

 

——“在学画之前，首先要掌握‘一画’的概念。”

他懵懵懂懂，扒在桌沿，看那人挽起袖子从杯中沾一点茶水，在案上画了个“一”。

“何谓‘一画’？一画者，众有之本，万象之根。太初之时，无谓法度，直到人们学会以线、面区分世间万物，才有了法。一画正是这‘线’，是区分事物，也是塑形的基础。”

窸窸窣窣地，从“一”字里生出许多来：细弱的茎，浅红的花苞，翠绿的叶。

“山川，人物，鸟兽，草木，榭池楼台……凡见于眼中、现于笔下，皆循此法，而画师能以一画具体而微。要做到这一点，须得练腕，直到圆转自如，如水之就下。往后你会见识许多技法，许多窍门，但只需牢记万变不离其宗。”

那人一拍，方才还生机勃勃的花草，转瞬崩落，化回案上一道水迹。

“如此，便可从心所欲，而画不离心。”

 

 

好险，好险。

王嘉龙一脚深一脚浅地在雪地中跑了许久，确定背后没有追兵，才靠上大树，尽情喘气。

这还是他第一次离开师父作画。

想到这儿他就头痛。师父警告了一万次，画师作画不可让外人看见，否则轻则惹事，重则引来杀身之祸。他这么干了，还是当着官差的面，以后不知要如何收场。

身在其中时来不及想那么多。驱遣茶水只是他下意识的举动而已。

但师父肯定不理。

况且，这还只是他闯的第二桩祸。

第一桩祸源自云隐寺委托他们师徒的一面壁画。四条腾云驾雾的龙由他师父执笔，他只负责边角兼打下手，搭搭架子，磨磨颜料。七天前，师父下山办事，留他为最后一条龙收尾。

没想到那条龙自己飞跑了。

望着白茫茫的墙壁，他实在不知道怎么跟寺里解释，加上数月没吃好睡好，积怨爆发，干脆逃了出来。其实到半山腰的茶摊时他已隐约有了悔意，不料半路杀出官差，凶神恶煞，激得他一下没了跟着走的念头，不仅跑了，还伤了人。

这下好，要是被抓住，免不了要挨打。不，光挨打就能完事还算好的。王嘉龙开始认真思考自己的前路。

既然都已经跑出来了，干脆考虑怎么跑更远吧。

“先画个东西出来探探路……颜料呢颜料……”

颜料好找。流动的水，不容易飞跑的粉末，都可以。然而时值正月，这山中白皑皑的，他上哪儿去找这两样东西？

抬头望天，他缩缩肩膀，打了个喷嚏。好冷。

 

 

茶摊小二将三名骂骂咧咧的小吏送走，长叹口气，俯身开始收拾桌凳。就在这时又来了个人。

“请问，刚刚这儿是不是来了个孩子，穿短褂，扎小辫儿，大概这么高？”

怎么今天一个两个的都来找人？小二暗自咋舌，慢吞吞抬起脑袋，却立刻惊得合不拢嘴。只见来人不高不矮的个子，不束发，只用一条头绳将长发扎在脑后，下巴光溜溜的，配上一张端正的脸，十分惹眼。

这就是那几位官差提到的画匠！

他很犹豫，手头搓着毛巾，赶也不是，答也不是。男子似乎看穿了他的心思，却只微微一笑，从袖子里掏出一个小钱囊，抖了两抖。铜钱磕碰，发出一串动听的脆声。

“一点赔罪。怪我那徒儿不懂事，给你们添麻烦了。若是方便，能跟我指指他往哪里去了吗？”

 

 

咬破手指这招很俗，但有用。王嘉龙死命地挤着中指，终于等到一滴血从指尖迸出，在雪地上砸出一点红。

作画不需要描绘出事物全态，只需心中有数。他盯着雪地上的红点，想起了师父的教导，又想起第一次见师父作画，那些花草从一道茶水印子中钻出来的样子。

红。侧锋一笔点出头部，然后是翅和背。尾羽张开。胸腹圆滑。嘴、眼和腮斑，轻笔点出。最后几笔，勾出小小的爪子。

噗。雪动了一下。随即，那点红色扩散，陷下去，又钻出来，伴着啼鸣，扑棱翅膀飞了出来，落到他伸出的手指上。

“去吧，去找下山的路。”他说。

红雀抖雪正欢，闻言，歪过脑袋对他“叽”了一下，拍拍翅膀朝天上钻去了。他舒了口气，却听见云层中隐隐传来雷鸣，心中一动。难道是春雷？可往年惊蛰不是这个时候啊。

紧接着，一滴雨砸到了他的脑袋上。王嘉龙心中愈发奇怪，除了奇怪，还有担心。若雨下大，那只小红雀恐怕飞不高了。

还好雨只一会儿就停了。

他呼出一口白气，向后靠在树干上，盯着指尖已开始凝血的伤口，只感到腰酸腿疼肚子饿。要是有更多颜料就好了，这样他就能画匹马骑下山去，连画虎都说不定可以。

脑海中浮现出自己威风凛凛跨在虎背上的模样，他忍不住笑出声。

“笑什么呢？”

突然有人声近在耳畔。

王嘉龙僵着脖子，终究还是朝着声音慢慢扭过头去。只见王耀站在雪地中，左手负于身后，右手举在胸前——指尖停着的正是王嘉龙刚放飞的那只红雀。

这个叛徒！

王耀倒是不急不躁，“这才几天，就给我捅这么大篓子，能耐啊。”语毕，右手一抬。那红雀在空中盘旋几圈，啼了一声便拐弯进了林子。王嘉龙恨恨地望向它消失的方向，满心只有两个字：完蛋。

“过来罢，看你冻成那样。有什么话，回去慢慢说。”

 

 

还是被拎回了云隐寺。

一路上，王嘉龙止不住地向上瞟，试图从师父的脸色中窥出一点天机。然而从始至终王耀维持着滴水不漏的神情。那是一种似笑非笑、诡异地混着三分恬然的表情，王嘉龙看着只觉得寒气直往上窜，大约不只是天气的缘故。

进屋后，王耀放下包袱，先在宽桌案对面坐下。王嘉龙慢慢挪上前去。

“坐。”

他听话坐上椅子。王耀将手伸向桌角的茶盏——许是习惯了，碰到杯子才想起来里头没茶，默默又将手抽回。“那条龙是怎么回事？”果然上来问的就是这个。

他张口又闭上。

“临走前我交没交代过，眼睛部分空着，留给我来画？画龙不可点睛，我教没教过你？”

是教过的，他也记得。他不禁垂下脑袋，“……是徒儿疏忽了。”

原本他没存心犯戒，只是早上补色补得十分顺手，心情大好，后仰几寸欣赏，突然感到龙眼珠部分的空白异常刺目。先前，他已经半惴惴不安半含着期待地观摩过王耀为头三条龙点睛，没出过任何事。

只是一点点……如果能在这里加点赭色……

这么想着，手就自己动了起来。待他被呼啸而出的龙一巴掌拍到地上，疼得缩成一团，才猛然醒悟。

好不容易完成的龙就这么跑了，那里头还有他的心血呢。

不过，若是临走的时候不那么慌乱，能记得带上墨汁，说不定……

像是听见了他的想法，王耀往桌上“咚”地一敲。王嘉龙肩膀一抖，思绪就此断了。“明知故犯，敢做又不敢当，该几板子心里有数吧？等会做完事，自己来领。”

教训完后又道：“不过才上手画龙第七天就能画出真东西来，孺子可教。”口气欣慰。

王嘉龙眨眨眼，不可否认有一丝开心。

“以后不能再这么干，知道了吗？”落到他头顶的话语忽然又严厉起来。“知道了。”他低下头应道。“知道了就去磨墨。这几天落下的功课都给我补上。七张芥子园临摹，一张也不许少。”“是……”

刚从椅子上起身，又被叫住。“之前你说要的，是不是这个？”

他转过去，只见王耀从袖子里掏出一包什么，没等他看清就飞过来落进了他怀里。布包着，热乎乎的，从缝隙里飘出面香和糖香，搔着他的鼻子。是糖饼。

“……谢师父。”

忽然间，王嘉龙没那么想跑了。

 

 

那之后师徒二人日夜赶工，总算在限期内补完了最后一条龙。

二月初二，龙抬头。王嘉龙被王耀带下山，按王耀的说法，“去开荤”。怀里叮铃咣啷着新领的工钱，脑袋后晃着红头绳，王耀看上去特别高兴。王嘉龙被他领着在集市逛东逛西，眼有点花。终于，二人晃到街角，王耀领他进了个面摊坐下，“老板，来碗龙须面。”

“师父呢？”

“我不饿。你吃吧。”

这是王嘉龙第一次吃这种东西，从前在染坊做工的时候他没机会碰。不一刻，一个大碗就被端了上来。面条白如蚕丝，卧在汤中，上边浮着绿油油的葱花，正中央还窝着一大勺臊子。他用筷子搅巴两下便迫不及待将面条送进嘴里。肉香扑鼻而来，简直令人泪下。他吸溜着龙须面，直到快见底，才想起来：“对了，师父，怎么现在还没有人来找我们？”

“什么人？”王耀头也不抬，只把玩着刚买的折扇。扇面上画着条小龙，张牙舞爪。

“就是，前阵子，好像有官府的人……”

 “啊，那个啊，是我画的。”

王嘉龙停箸。

“是画出来找你的。”慢腾腾地，王耀终于转过身来，望着他，眼中闪着狡黠的笑意。“怎样？像不像？”

要不是一口面还含在嘴里，王嘉龙已经把心里话都招呼过去了。所幸他还有咽下面条的那么点时间来冷静。王耀则不理会他内心奔腾的万千思绪，乐陶陶开口：“那天我一抬头，居然看见有条龙飞了出来，还是从云隐寺的方向，再定睛一看，不正是我画的那条么，就猜得七七八八。再派出三幅画上山去查，果然是你。不过我还真没想到会被你逃了。”

“……哦。”

“实战中还会画画，不错嘛。”

“……”

“就是画粗糙了点，没被那店小二看到只是碰巧。我教你以后该怎么应付。”

这听上去还成。王嘉龙勉勉强强平衡了一点。 

“还有件事，师父。”

“嗯？”

“寺里和尚说，您下山是去樟树镇，可是从樟树镇到这儿有好几百里，您是怎么那么快回来的？”

啪。折扇叠起来朝他脑袋落下，却只轻轻一点。

“为师有的是办法，不用你操心。”

哦。摸着头，王嘉龙眨眨眼，最后又低下头去吸溜面条。

**Author's Note:**

> 本家的小小香是认真可爱小朋友，被我写得痞气十足……对不起。
> 
> 文中的画师设定来自马陆老师的漫画《绘画学徒丽丽安》和《80天拯救世界》，主要两点：1.画师是有天赋操纵颜料、创造生灵的一类人；2.画师作画不能被平常人看见。马陆老师的作品很神，强烈安利！
> 
> “一画”部分改写自石涛《画语录》一画章第一。画麻雀部分参考了这个网站：http://meishu.bixueke.com/guohuadongwu/maque.html
> 
> 这个paro会有后续…或许（。


End file.
